


the squishy stoner

by naughtynoodle056 (80s_ghost_boi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Belly Rubs, Eating, F/M, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Hedonism, Insecurity, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Wet Dream, eructophilia, implied wet dream that is, no one is alcoholic though, there's some sexual tension i just dunno where to go with it lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80s_ghost_boi/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Leo has gone from being a rather active teen in high school to a laid-back stoner who still retains his slim physique. However, that all changes after an unfortunate intoxicated spill one night. Weeks of being on crutches and eating way more than usual leads to some unexpected (but unsurprising) changes to Leo's body...a male stuffing/weight gain story I've been writing for a while :)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a stuffing\WG kink story so if that's not your thing maybe don't read this
> 
> there's also several references to drugs (mostly weed) and recreational drug use (again, weed and maybe some psychedelics but nothing past that) and some consumption of alcohol . There'll also be profanity and use of the n word but all characters who say it are black (and I, the author, am also black) so if any of these things make you uncomfortable then turn back now

"If you keep eating like that you're gonna get fat" said Shay, raising an eyebrow at the very large bag full of McDonald's in Leo's hands. Her black eyeliner popped against her tan skin, only emphasizing the intense stare in Leo's direction.

"I'm not gonna get fat" Leo scoffed, plopping the bag down on the table and picking up his cheeseburger and taking a bite. "My metabolism is incredible" He brushed his locs out of his face.

"Yeah, if you're like, moving, dummy, more than your mouth to eat all of this" Shay gestured towards his food with a tan hand, fingernails painted black. She flicked her teal hair out of her eyes. 

Leo felt his cheeks heat up, silently thanking the universe that his blushing wasn't too obvious under his copper brown skin . 

"heheheh,,, I wasn't planning on eating this all!" Lucky for him, Xander walked in the room with his earbuds in, and Leo saw his chance.

He shoved a 10 piece into a confused Xander's hands. "S-see? I was planning on sharing with Xander, isn't that right buddy?"

Leo drove his point home by removing a nugget from the box and pushing it past his lips into his mouth. With his headphones still in, he offered a sheepish nod, a very obvious flustered blush growing across his pale face.

Shay rolled her eyes. "Whatever, dude. I'm gonna go hang out with Sera."

Once Shay was out of earshot, Xander took out an earbud and said "...you are aware that I ate already like a half hour ago r-"

"Shit nigga say no more-" he took back the nuggets and stuffed a few in his mouth. "I'm fucking starvin'"

"You really got this all for yourself?"

Leo felt his cheeks warming up. "Geez you're on my case too?"

"Leo this is like $30 worth of food"

"Imma let you in on a lil sumn, bro" Leo leaned in and said, the scent of McDonald's and weed still heavy on his breath. "Do you have any idea how good it feels to eat what you want with no judgment whatsoever?"

"Seeing as I'm fat, yes, Leo, I'm well aware of how good it feels"

"You sure you don't want any of this?" Leo asked a little sheepishly. "I uh,,, I feel kinda bad now-"

Xander reached in and grabbed a Big Mac. "I may return for some fries but other than that, go nuts, dude." He grinned. "No judgement, here"

That was all Leo needed to hear. He scampered off to his room, plopped down on his bed and began to devour his food. He stuffed nuggets and fries into his Quarter Pounder and guzzled down his Tropical Sprite. Leo found himself lost in the textures and flavors of each and everything he crammed into his mouth while he watched YouTube. Leo's stomach quickly swelled up as he filled it with greasy fattening food. 

"Mmmmmm" he leaned back against the wall and rubbed his bloated belly. His stomach gurgled and he let out a long low belch. 

"Fuck… ahhh,,," he unbuttoned his jeans and let his tummy poke out further, rumbling happily at the newfound space. He rubbed it for a little while longer before he grabbed the other big mac and stuffed a huge bite in his mouth. He was too embarrassed to admit it, but Leo just adored getting stoned and then eating lots of food. Usually too much food. Prone to being a bit uptight regarding his weight, it just felt so good to indulge himself without the scrutiny of judging eyes. He loved living in a mindless food haze, every bite of the burger causing his already rounded stomach to grow even bigger.

One Quarter Pounder, one Big Mac, two large fries, and 10 nuggets later, Leo felt huge. His giant bloated belly pushed his zipper down. He whimpered softly, pinned under his tight swollen gut. 

Leo struggled to sit up and readjust. Normally he'd feel pretty embarrassed after such a binge, but that was the best part about smoking: he didn't care! All he cared about was hiding the evidence. He eventually got up on his feet, and made his way over to a big black trash bag he kept on deck. He threw away all his trash in there, then dumped the rest from his garbage can on top. He slowly waddled down the hallway towards the door that led outside. He felt himself breathing a little heavier than usual due to the abundance of food taking up space. Leo ignored his face flushing as he continued his journey to the garbage cans outside. 

He was caught off guard by Xander smoking a joint on the porch.

"O-oh hi Xander!" He said awkwardly.

"Good evening to you too, Leo..." he said a bit skeptically. "What's with the uh…"

"Trash in my room was full"

"Did you eat all that food you had earlier?"

fUCK

"Uh,,," 

"I promise I won't judge if you did"

Leo stared at the ground, the top of his ears burning. “Y-yes…”

Xander was silent for a moment, then said “that’s pretty impressive, frankly…”

Leo looked up, bewildered. "Huh??"

"Heh, not everyone can eat so much in one sitting for one, and still remain so slender at that!"

Leo smirked. "Heh, what can I say? High metabolism over here~"

He winced as the contents in his stomach shifted. 

"I think you and your metabolism should probably lay down and go to sleep"

"Finally, someone gets me, bro" he tossed the bag into the trash and let out a sigh. He hadn't realized he'd been sucking his gut in. He was a little surprised to see that his shirt looked a bit snugger than usual, firm and bloated. 

He was just about to turn to go back inside when he heard Xander say "Hey….before you go, you want the rest of the liquor you got the other day?"

"On God??" 

Leo wasted no time mixing himself a drink, and before he knew it had an amazing crossfade going. Maybe _too_ good of a crossfade. 

He stumbled around on the porch a bit, cracking jokes along with Xander. 

"Man, Xander,,, I'm so glad you d-don't judge me and t-the way I e-" he caught himself before tripping over a board on the porch.

"Whoa, Leo, you'd better be careful before you fall-"

"I'll be fine, what's the worst that will happe-"

Suddenly Seraphina came bouncing through the door, chirping "Hey gu-"

Startled, Leo yelped and jumped backward on the porch. He lost his footing and suddenly dropped out of sight, a frantic "FUCK" escaping before he hit the ground.

"Holy shit are you okay?!" The other two ran over to his aide.

Leo groaned. "I,,, I think I fucked up my ankle,,,, shit..."

Xander rushed over to help him up, struggling slightly because of the big potbelly weighing Leo down. Usually Leo would be mortified, but was in too much pain currently to care.

"Geez, mate, what did you _eat?"_


	2. Chapter 2

After a brief trip to and from the hospital, Leo lay across the couch, grimacing as Sammi took a closer look at it.

"Well, it's not broken, but it _is_ a pretty nasty sprain. You should probably stay off of it for a while" She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "How did you even fall in the first place, dude??"

"Maaaan" he slurred his words slightly. "I don't even knoww"

"Ah, you're drunk, that explains it" she rolled her eyes and smirked.

Sera looked remorseful. "It's all my fault!! I startled him and he fell!!"

"Awww, Sera ,,, it's not your fault" Leo said, offering her a goofy smile. "I'm preeeetty drunk right now so I probably woulda fucked myself up somehow anywayyy"

"He does have a point" Xander chimed in. Sammi nodded in agreement.

"W-well,,, Is there anything I can do to help still?? I still feel just awful that you hurt your ankle…" Her eyes were wide and empathetic.

"Nah, you already got me this ice pack, I think I'll be okay" he turned on the TV.

"W-well,, if you need anything, please let me know!" She and Sammi left the room.

Shay walked in a few minutes later. "Geez, what did I miss??"

"Oh heyyyy love" Leo cooed. "I just had a little oopsie, that's all"

"I heard you fucked your ankle up"

"Perhaps"

"That really sucks, dude, I'm sorry you got hurt."

Leo was a little caught off guard by her sympathy, expecting her to roast him mercilessly.

"Sera told me to give you this," she handed him a bag "and consider this a get well soon" she handed him a plastic tube containing a kief covered joint. 

"R-really?"

"Yeah, dude, take care of yourself" she said before leaving the room. Leo peeked into the bag. 

A small bottle of vodka, a big bottle of water, and a box of chicken nuggets. His mouth watered. Leo knew he probably shouldn't, but…

By the end of that night Leo was crossfaded yet again and whining feebly about his swollen stuffed belly.

"Ughhh,,, I'm,, gonna explode..." he rubbed his belly and let out small strained burps before passing out on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo spent many of his days confined to the couch or his bed, or wherever he managed to crutch himself to. He felt kind of weird not being as mobile as usual, but kind of liked the attention and sympathy he received from everyone. Especially the weed and food. Shay got him the grass while Seraphina spoiled him silly with tons of treats and snacks. Leo would find himself frequently grazing throughout the day until by the end his stomach was round, firm, and heavy. 

It'd been about a week and a half since Leo injured himself, but his even heavier eating and new lazy lifestyle was already beginning to take a toll.

Once being slim and fit in high school, Leo now was rarely seen without a little potbelly full of food, and whatever semblance of abs he had prior was gone. Part of him worried a little about it, but the other part spent many days too stoned out of his mind to care. Since he was stuck around the house most of the day, he figured there was no need to dress in anything but pajamas or sweats. It was loads comfier than skinny jeans, and he wasn't nearly as uncomfortable when he accidentally ate too much. 

There was something about letting loose and eating what he wanted that made Leo feel…. Amazing. He loved the taste of everything on his tongue and going to sleep with a nice full stomach. Well, full was underselling it a bit. Whether it was from grazing throughout the day or a huge meal at night, he always found himself with a nice round belly that would poke through many of his form fitting shirts. He mostly didn't mind, however, Seraphina's cooking was to die for, and she was rather insistent on taking care of Leo. Besides, it was just a little food baby, right?

"I brought your favorite tonight" she cooed before returning with containers of food.

"Hmm?" Leo stretched and tugged down his snug light pink v neck. He was in the process of cleaning his bowl out to fill it up for the next round of bong hits, but sat it all down when he suddenly caught the scent of fried chicken and his mouth started to water.

"Oh my god,,"

"and I made some sides, too, I wasn't sure what was your favorite so I made a bunch" she giggled a little nervously as she presented him with mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, greens, and rolls. It wasn't uncommon for Sera to lowkey cook way too much food, but that was seen lowkey as a gift to many with a large appetite like Leo. 

"I hope you like it" she said genuinely. 

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" he replied just as genuinely/

"If that were so you wouldn't be incapacitated" she said, suddenly sounding dismayed.

"Ugh, you gotta quit blaming yourself for that, girl" he said, piling food onto a plate. "It wasn't your fault!" He sank his teeth in and immediately moaned.

"Uhhhh,,,"

"Ohmygod this is fucking delicious~" 

Sera grinned as he shoveled down the hearty meal. Comfort food always made Leo feel better, and there was a lot of it. The more food Leo ate, the more his shirt began to creep up over the growing dome of his belly. Sera snuck glances over at him as he paused to rub his stomach. He pressed his fist to his lips as a deep belch rumbled out.

"Fuck, dude, you're gonna have to roll me around after I'm done with this"

Sera blushed, looking away shyly. "What makes you say that?"

He scooped up a massive glob of mashed potatoes before saying "this shit's too fucking good, I'm getting full but I can't stop eating" he then shoved the spoonful into his mouth and grinned like an idiot.

She smiled and said "Aw, I'm flattered" Her eyes wandered down to his waistline. The lower part of his belly was poking out of his shirt, which was taut around his bloated middle.

"You may wanna save room for dessert~"

He leaned back into the couch, exposing more of his protruding belly. "Dessert?" Another burp rumbled out of him.

He was presented with a dozen donuts and a slightly devilish grin on Sera's face.

"Obviously they're not all for now; some are for tomorrow morning"

Leo picked up a chocolate icing one. He knew he shouldn't, he was already pretty bloated from such a rich heavy meal. However, they were still warm, and one bite couldn't hurt…

Sera smiled as Leo stuffed himself with the chocolate donut, then moving onto a Boston Crème one. His shirt was threatening to ride up over his belly button as he feebly rubbed the side for some relief. Rumbling burps became more and more frequent as Leo continued to gorge himself into oblivion. By the end of a glazed one, Leo was too stuffed to even move. His belly pinned him down to the couch, t shirt now pulled up to just under his chest to let his massive gut hang out. Thank God for sweats, he loosened the drawstrings a bit and sighed.

"I swear you're tryin' to fatten me up" he said between belches mock accusingly to Sera while rubbing his belly.

"I didn't force you to eat," she responded sweetly. "I'm just the cook"

He lay on his back on the couch and groaned. "I can't even see my feet" he wasn't kidding, his stomach was the biggest he'd ever seen. He couldn't even sit up, and breathing was harder than he previously recalled. 

"How you feel?" she cooed.

He burped. "Stuffed as fuck. I don't remember ever being this *urp* full before" he clutched his stomach as it rumbled and churned, his mind hazy.

Sera checked the clock. "11 already, huh? I think you should get some rest, dear"

Leo's eyelids fluttered. "I'm...n-not even,,," he yawned. "I'm… not even…. Sleepy…"

He passed out shortly after, still rubbing his big bloated stomach in his sleep. Seraphina gently covered him with a blanket before turning on some lofi hip hop and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Xander?"

"Yes, Leo?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

Leo hesitated. "D-do you think I'm getting fat?"

Xander looked at Leo, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I dunno,,, it's been like 3 weeks since I've exercised and I'm worried I'm going kinda soft…" he fidgeted with his hands.

"Dude you look tense" Xander sat down next to him on the couch and said "I think you need this" before pulling out a blunt. 

"R-really?"

"Yeah man, you're fine" Now, Xander was only _slightly_ fibbing. Leo definitely wasn't _fat_ , but to pretend he was still as small as he was in high school was quite disingenuous. He'd put on at least 15 pounds and it was starting to get a little hard to deny. His shirts clung to his softening belly and his tummy pooched out of the tight fabric. Xander knew at this rate he'd likely outgrow a chunk of his wardrobe, but he'd cross that bridge upon arrival. 

"I dunno, I could just be wigging but I feel like… heavier than before?" He took a long drag before coughing and choking out "maybe it's just this weed"

"Perhaps" Xander hummed. "And even if you do (hypothetically speaking) gain a few pounds, it's no big deal, no one will judge. I doubt anyone would bat an eye."

He sank further into the couch. "What makes you think that?" he muttered, almost sounding bitter.

"It's natural for weight to fluctuate sometimes, you're on crutches, and you're not as active as before."

"I guess you're right…" he poked himself in the belly. "I'm scared of getting fat I guess."

"Don't be, you're a long way from it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

Leo smiled. "Thanks man, that means a lot." 

Xander grinned. "I'm kind of hungry, you wanna get something to eat?

"I thought you'd never ask"

They both settled on a nice breakfast of flapjacks, bacon, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and toast (Sera said she got carried away cooking).

While Xander ate a little slowly, savoring each bite at a steady pace, Leo tore through his meal in a stoned haze. His eyes glazed over and he shoveled the hot greasy hashbrowns in his waiting mouth.

"God I'd die for Seraphina's cooking" he moaned before going for the bacon.

Xander didn't say much in response, but only because he too was lost in the delicious meal.

It wasn't long before Leo's belly started bloating up, rounding under his slightly snug shirt. His shirt was getting a little tauter where his stomach poked out the furthest, but he didn't notice. He was just in total bliss devouring his favorite foods in his pajamas.

Xander was only finishing his second helping as Leo was returning for fourths. His belly was starting to rumble a little as it continued to swell outwards and push Leo's shirt up. He rubbed his belly absent-mindedly and let out a particularly loud burp.

"Fuck, excuse me" he dove back in, ignoring everything else except his hedonism in that particular moment. He leaned back into the couch as he stuffed another pancake in his mouth.

"You're not full yet?" Xander asked innocently. 

"No, I'm being fat" he groaned and patted his big round belly.

"Mood"

Leo finished his sixth plate and sank further into the couch. "Oh,, my god,,, I'm so stuffed bro,,"

"I mean… you _did_ eat 6 plates…"

He whined and rubbed his big rumbling potbelly. It spilled over the front of his pajama pants and sides slightly. "I ate way too much but I regret nothing… ohh but I hope I don't get too fat from this,,,"

"Gosh, Leo, you sure can put it away" Xander teased good-naturedly.

"Oh shut up,," he mumbled before a massive belch blasted out of his mouth. Xander stifled a snicker while Leo shot him a dirty look. "excuse me..." 

"Sorry" he said, smiling. "Where does it all go?"

Leo blushed hard before scowling and pointing at his burgeoning belly. Xander chuckled sheepishly "ehehehe,,, you know what i mean,,,"

Leo just groaned and rubbed his engorged gut as several more burps rumbled out. "Whatever,,, nigga,,," he murmured as his eyelids grew heavy...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some force-feeding here but it's not real so yuhhh

_Leo felt himself laying on the couch, feeling heavier than usual._

_Bluh,,, why do I still feel so stuffed…_

_He struggled to sit up when Shay entered the room, holding a box of pizza._

_"Hey loser, I brought you the food you wanted." She said casually as she stared down at him._

_"But I didn't as-" before he could continue she plopped it down on the table, threw open the box and took out a slice._

_"I know you want it" she said as she stared intensely into his eyes._

_Leo's cheeks began to burn again. "well,,, I guess a little won't hurt"_

_She stuffed the slice into his mouth and he had no choice but to take a massive bite._

_"Mmph??"_

_Shay barely batted an eye as she fed him the rest then moved onto the next slice. Leo was too flustered to do anything but eat and sheepishly rub his stomach. It was already a little bloated before, but it was steadily filling up more._

_"You're gonna get fat if you keep eating like this" she said with a tiny smirk._

_"But you won't stop feeding me"_

_"I won't stop feeding you, or you won't stop fuckin' eating?"_

_He shut up after that. Shay held another slice in front of him._

_"That's what I thought, you glutton" she poked his belly, which was bulging out noticeably far._

_"Look at that belly, dude, it's so round" she pinched his side and he yelped. "And your sides are getting soft, too"_

_Her squeezing, rubbing, and jiggling caused poor Leo to belch over and over again._

_"Shay please,, I'm so stuffed,,, I don't think i can eat anymore" he said before another loud burp slipped out._

_"I dunno, sounds like you're making room, tubby" a bigger smirk grew across her face before she pulled a funnel and tube out of nowhere._

_"What's that f-" Suddenly she shoved one end of the tube into his mouth, the funnel into the other end, then laughed maniacally as she lifted up a massive pitcher of chocolate milkshake._

_"Mmmph!!" Leo found himself sucking on the tube and it wasn't long before the icy cold chocolate drink entered his mouth and slid down his throat. He watched helplessly as his belly began to swell up even more even faster.  
Leo grew more stuffed, more pinned under the weight of his engorged gut._

_"Drink up, fat ass~"_

_He kept chugging and chugging… growing and growing…_

_The loudest belch he'd ever heard burst out of him, marking the end of his feeding. He moaned weakly as he clutched his belly, which looked impossibly huge now._

_Shay rubbed his massive belly, coaxing more belches out. Leo was practically out of breath as his overstuffed gut was compressing his lungs. He whimpered and moaned while trying to catch his breath._

_"I think I'm gonna explode..."_

_"Pop the pig" she poked his side. Leo groaned weakly._

_"No...please…"_

_"Leo…"_

Another poke jabbed into Leo's side.

"Leo."

He jolted awake. "Huh??" He sat up abruptly, momentarily forgetting about his stomach and letting out an abrupt burp. His hands rushed to his stomach, which thankfully wasn't a ginormous dome. It wasn't flat, in fact he was still a little bloated from breakfast, but nowhere near the size in what turned out to be a dream.

"Are you alright?" 

",,,yeah…. What uh,, what happened?"

"You were… you were making weird sounds and mumbled no a few times."

"Oh" he said meekly.

She glanced him over. "You good?" 

"Yeah. Why?"

She shrugged and strolled out of the room casually. "You seem flustered, that's all. Also lunch is here."

He perked up a little. "here?"

Lunch consisted of pizza and wings, and lots of it. Leo found himself struggling to get around afterwards, doing a strange mix of a limp and a waddle.

"Why don't you just use your crutches?" Shay asked.

"I dunwanna" he mumbled, but in reality, he was afraid that his belly would throw off his center of balance. Shay just rolled her eyes. Leo plopped down heavily on the couch, stifling a grunt as his stomach gurgled and groaned. Having smoked a bowl beforehand, he'd eaten ravenously yet again and now he was faded and felt like he'd gained 20 pounds. Little did he know, he had gained 20 pounds over the last few weeks, but the mix of stoned ignorance with a healthy dash of denial kept Leo blissfully unaware. He gently rubbed his round bloated orb of a stomach, letting out belches every couple minutes to relieve pressure. 

"I'm guessing you're about to go back to sleep?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You always nap after eating a lot" she said, not rudely.

He blushed. "Fuck am I really that predictable now?"

"To be fair, you're injured, so you can't like, do most of the shit you usually do." Her eyes wandered down towards his waistline. "Well, for the most part."

"Ugh, whatever" he winced as his stomach churned uncomfortably. "Sleeping through digestion is less of a hassle"

"Oh I bet it is, dude" she smirked before leaving the room. He frowned. What was that supposed to mean?


	6. Chapter 6

Leo soon found out later that day. He had suddenly recalled an outfit he had and liked and limped to his room to find it. He was slightly confused when he pulled on the sleeves and they clung to his arms tighter than before. His bewilderment shifted to mild panic when he pulled his shirt down and it clung to his belly. He went to tug on his pants, but quickly realized that his belly definitely wasn't the only thing that had grown over the last few weeks. 

"Oh, fuck _me_ dude,," 

His pants barely made their way up his thighs, and he realized to his horror that they were stuck just under his rear end. Jesus, had he really grown so much in such a short amount of time? After an embarrassingly long bout of yanking, tugging, and jumping around, Leo finally got his ample behind to squeeze inside his slightly too small jeans. He stared at himself in the mirror. The underside of his belly peeked out ever so slightly from under his very snug shirt, and it poked outwards over his unfastened jeans (because let's face it there's no way he was gonna get them closed anymore). He turned to the side and was even more flustered when he saw how far his belly stuck out now and how much bigger and rounder his backside was. It wasn't a lot, he'd probably just look a little beefier if he hid his belly, but he was still horrified to realize that what he thought was just a food baby was a soft squishy little potbelly. He was borderline pudgy and he didn't know how to handle it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a _tiny_ crisis and a trip to the store, Leo returned in a new t shirt, hoodie, and joggers to ensure that no one would be able to see his growing figure. The shirt and hoodie were a couple sizes too big, and his joggers were much looser and didn't cling to his bottom. 

All was good until Shay showed up and looked him over. 

"Don't say it" he said in a stern tone.

Shay did not listen. "...dude you look like Billie Eilish" 

"GOD WHATEVER" Leo exclaimed, exacerbated. He could feel his face heating up and his ears burning a little.

"What's with the oversized fit bro?" Shay asked casually. 

Leo couldn't help but get a little defensive. "Maybe I like Billie's style, mate"

"Okay, fine, Jesus dude" Shay shook her head and walked away.

 _It's totally not like I got too big for my fits!"_ He thought back to the shirt and pants he tried on earlier that were so snug they hugged and emphasized every roll, bulge, and curve. 

_And its definitely not like I noticed earlier on but brushed it off!!_ He thought back to when he was a tad squishy and baked out of his mind where he just shrugged it off with a "it'll be aight". That was before his tummy pressed so much against his tops. 

While sober, Leo was rather embarrassed about his new chub. He turned down a few snacks and even skipped dinner in favor of just a couple clementines.

He smoked to keep his mind off of food, but made a crucial mistake; picking the wrong strain. It wasn't immediate, but after several hours of smoking and snacking on the smallest possible things, he wasn't just hungry. He was fucking _ravenous._

The house was quiet other than some soft lofi and sleep asmr coming from behind closed bedroom doors. Leo slowly crept towards the kitchen, willing his stomach not to growl. 

It took some time and effort but he finally made it there. He opened up the fridge and stared inside. Nothing really stood out to him until his eyes landed on a large plate with a glass cover over top. Behind the glass stared back a homemade chocolate cake. He immediately began to drool. It had a little sticky note from Sera on it that read "help yourself :)"

That was all he needed to see. He grabbed it, grabbed a fork, and carried it over to the kitchen table, slowly placing it down in front of him. His stomach growled in anticipation as he lifted the lid off and the sweet decadent scent of chocolate hit his nostrils. He sat down heavily, ignoring the faint feeling of his belly and thighs jiggling, then used the fork to cut himself a slice. Slowly he lifted the bite to his mouth. It just melted in his mouth in a soft moist chocolate wave of flavor. He'd barely swallowed the previous bite before popping in a significantly bigger piece. Leo was soon lost in the cake texture and icing. One slice, then a second, then a third. He ignored his belly beginning to press against his drawstring. 

He was stopped abruptly by a sudden hiccup. Fuck, he was thirsty. He pushed himself up from the table, bringing the plate and the 60% of the cake he had left, and threw the fridge door open again. He went for the mocha Frappuccino drink he'd recently bought. A few months ago he'd fallen in love with them. 

He took a swig of the cold drink, then slumped down onto the floor against the fridge and swiftly went back to scarfing down the cake. Steadily more of it disappeared into his stomach while he continued to listen to music in his headphones. Half the cake was left when he stopped again. He had a pocket of air stuck in his belly from eating a little too fast, god. He rubbed his side, wincing, before his stomach gurgled and out came a short but loud burp. He moaned with relief after it before returning to the dessert. It took him only about 15 minutes to eat the first half of the cake, but he began to slow down a bit again as his pants grew increasingly uncomfortable. He reached down and loosened the drawstring, sighing in relief as his puffy belly poked out further into the new space. 

More rumbling burps and moans slipped out as he continued his stoned bender. Only a quarter of it remained and his shirt barely contained his bloated belly. He groaned quietly while rubbing his stomach to coax up a few more belches to make room, determined to keep pushing forward. He was successful, but it was much longer than he expected. Oops.

It took another 10 minutes before the plate would finally be licked clean. Leo picked up his drink and threw his head back, letting the other half of the bottle drain down his throat. It caused his already incredibly round potbelly to swell outwards even more. No amount of feeble tugs on the bottom of his shirt could keep his massive gut from hanging out. A near constant string of burps and gurgles gurgled out of Leo, who was officially completely stuffed. He rubbed his bloated middle, a dorky blissed out grin spreading across his face. He tried to get up, but quickly realized that the combination of an ankle that's out of commission and being too stuffed to move meant he wasn't getting off the floor any time soon. _Fuck._ He slouched further against the refrigerator door. He felt his eyelids grow as heavy as lead and he decided he'd just rest there for now...


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Sera woke up to a quiet house. She glanced at the clock. 12:54am. She frequently woke up around this time for one reason or another, this time being a bathroom break. On her way back from the restroom when she heard a strange noise from the kitchen. She was startled initially, but as she got closer, she heard soft melodic hums interrupted by hiccups. Her mind jumped to the most logical (and comforting) conclusion.

"Leo? Is that you?" 

The humming continued, confirming not only that it was him but also that he probably had earbuds in. She turned the flashlight on on her phone and shined it towards the kitchen. She tip toed down the hallway and entered the room to see him slumped against the fridge door, an empty plate and bottle next to him on the floor, and rubbing his taut bloated belly. His gut was hanging out of his t-shirt and he had a bit of chocolate icing and crumbs smeared on his face. He looked barely conscious, and only perked up and opened his eyes when he sensed the presence of another person in the room.

"H-huh? oh... hi Sera" He said quietly. "How long have you been here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" she replied in a hushed tone. 

Sera felt her face heating up as she continued looking Leo up and down. He felt her eyes burning into him. "I um… I may have had some of that cake you baked…"

"Some??"

"...okay all of it,,," he ignored the quiet but audible gasp she let out. "I'm like... really faded… and had the munchies…" he rubbed his belly slowly and methodically. Sera almost thought he was purposefully being a tease until he groaned and mumbled "I didn't plan on doing this,, I can't control myself sometimes dude... I swear to God I didn't think it'd be all gone by the time I was done"

"You poor thing..." Sera immediately melted from the look on Leo's face and she held her hand out. "You should go lie down somewhere more comfortable."

He took her hand and they both hoisted him up on his feet (which definitely wasn't easy as Sera was several inches shorter and only about 100 pounds). This dislodged yet another string of stuffed burps out of poor Leo.

"God damn I can't even see my feet..” he mumbled, scratching his head.

Sera averted her eyes and kept them firmly planted on the floor. “Don’t worry about it, Leo, you can sleep it off once you lay down…” She led him to the couch, but his soft groans and discomfort made her feel a little bad.

"C'mon, Leo, you can sleep in my bed instead" she said. "You look like you could use some belly rubs" 

Leo didn't deny it. They slowly made their way back to her room. It was warm, _much_ warmer than the cold kitchen floor, and smelled of lavender incense and vanilla candles. 

Sera guided Leo to her queen sized bed (sure Sera was tiny but did that mean she couldn't have a massive bed? No). And pulled back the comforter to open up a space for Leo. He sat down heavily, his eyes barely open. Sera left the room briefly before returning a couple minutes later with a pair of his pajama bottoms and a clean 2XL t-shirt.

"you can change into these if they're more comfortable, I promise I won't look" she turned her back to him and instead busied herself with finding her pipe and grinder. Leo slowly peeled off his tight t shirt and shimmied out of his pants before tugging the new ones on. The skunky scent of marijuana mixed with the vanilla and lavender as Sera blew out a smoke cloud. She passed the pipe to Leo, who took a drag before getting hit with a coughing fit. He flopped back into the bed, mesmerized by how comfortable it was. Sure, the couch was comfy, but there was something about finally being on a bed again...

He felt like he was laying on the most comfortable cloud in the world. Sera's bedroom was truly a tiny slice of heaven with the atmospheric low fairy lights, the scents of incense and candles, the gentle sounds of rain ASMR and lofi hip hop beats filling in the silence. Leo was taking in all of this when a small hand suddenly ended up on his dome of a belly that he'd nearly forgotten about what with all the other stimuli. Sera rubbed his belly in slow gentle circles. Leo felt like he could just melt into a puddle of softness and vulnerability, moaning quietly in relief as Sera massaged away the pain. Leo felt himself drifting further and further into unconsciousness before he heard Sera quietly say "you're gonna have to help me bake another dessert since you ate my cake, love"

He muttered a barely comprehensible "Okay, bet" before dropping into a deep sleep. Sera fell asleep shortly afterward too, her arm still wrapped around Leo's burgeoning waist.


End file.
